Welcome back
by Warrior angel from the hell
Summary: Oh it's just a small Jordan x Eva story but I hope you like it


**Welcome back**

Eva were walking on the street to get some fresh air, she couldn't stand Don's voices all day (logical). Suddenly she heard a very familiar voice.

_"Eva is that you_?" she looked back. It has Jordan.

_"Jordan!?__"_ she run to him and they hugged very tight.

"_Oh Jordan I miss you so much, and Aikka too. Oh I'm so glad you here again. How long are you going to stay in Earth_?" she said happily

"_For ever, I gave my place of the Avatar to the spirit of Satis and now I'm here and I won't leave again_"

Eva looked so happily to Jordan she has very happy to see her partner again after 4 years!

They talk about all those years that Jordan wasn't here and he talked about Satis too.

"_Ah Jordan have you seen all those years Aikka? I missing him too!_" she said worried about her prince.

Jordan smiled to her. "_He's fine now and I think he will come soon here in Earth. He misses you too, and he promises that he'll show you his kingdom right_?"

"_Yes, he did. Have it show it to you_?" she said curiously

"_Yeah, he did. Juses it has awesome and Nourasians are not as bad as I tough they were. They are peaceful and kind people. I guess I was wrong about them but now I don't_" he said.

"_Yeah do you want to go to the park with me, it near here_?" he asked.

"_Hmmm yeah I guess I need that_." She said and the walk to the park.

When they arrive it was afternoon and it was very very romantic. They sit on the swing and Jordan pet Eva's cheek.

Eva blushed uncomfortable.

"_Eva_?" he said Eva turn to Jordan again and before she said a word Jordan kiss her on her lips very tenderly.

Eva blushed more again, she close her eyes and enjoy the kiss.

Jordan stopped the kiss and he told to Eva

"_Oh God, I missed you lips so much baby_" and he hug her

"_Me too, sweetie_!" she said.

Oh they finally were together again. Jordan lives in his house again with his own parents but everyday he walked with Eva on places like the park, the streets of the down town. They were the cutest couple in the Earth but Eva missed Aikka even if she was happy with Jordan.

But in the evening she has a message from Aikka and she gets very happy again. Now she could talk to Aikka from Earth and Jordan has very happy about his girl.

"_I'm so happy now that we can talk to Aikka even if he's in Nourasia_" he said.

"_Me too sweetie and I am so happy to have you again_." She said and they kissed for once again.

But… this time Jordan takes Eva to the bed. He started to taking out her clothes while he was kissing her. When the both were undressed Jordan kisses Eva on her neck and to places of her body she will enjoy. She didn't care who he is or what he's doing to her, all she wants is to watching his eyes. When they stopped they both fell asleep. Jordan has holding Eva tight like he didn't want to lose her again.

Don gets in Eva's room and he saw them together. He was angry to see his daughter naked on a boy's arms but he was happy to see that someone loves her that much. He let them sleep and he remembers Maya again. Ah poor Don.

"_Don_!?" a familiar voice said. Don started to sweating and sweating a lot. He turns to that voice.

"_Ah it can't be you_!?" he has freighted.

It was Maya she was alive again and not only in Don and Eva's fantasy. Don hugged Maya he had so many years to see her.

Maya kissed him on the lips by her own way. "_Now you know that it's me_."

In the morning when Eva woke up she saw Maya. "_Mom is that really you_?!" she said happily.

"_Yeah sweetie it's me_" and she run to her daughter.

They hugged very tight, Jordan woke-up that moment and he understand who Eva was hugging and he was the happiest boy that moment. He loves to see Eva happy.

Eva said what it happens all those years and Maya was happy to see her family again. She was happy to see the new family member too.

"_Welcome to our family Jordan_" Maya said.

"_Thanks…mom_" Jordan said smiley.

"_That's my boy_" Maya said and she smile naughty to Eva

"_Now Eva tell me, what you two doing last night cause I heard screams like_ "_AHHH and OHHH_"

Eva and Jordan blushed uncomfortable.

"_Oh God,I guess I understand understand_!" Maya said and she blushed uncomfortable.

They talk about everything with Maya and Don and they were a very happy family again!

Guys I hope you like it and in my next story Aikka will came to Earth and they going to have much fun together! I swear it!


End file.
